Acceptance of the Unlikely
by Rikuxe
Summary: An Umbreon and Espeon tell of their... adventurous... lives. They have braved what was believed to be impossible and found each other in the darkness. With the umbreon's horrific past and the espeon's... odd one, they make quite the duo. You'll just have to hear it from them. R&R
1. Chapter 1

A flash of white fills the void before it all turns to a pinkish-purple with a shining ruby in the center... "Is.. Is it on?" A female voice asked quietly. Dark purple in the form of eyes appeared as the pinkish-purple seemed to move back. The figure continued until it could be completely seen. An espeon stared curiously forward. In the background; numerous boxes all labeled mundane things such as "kitchen" and "living room," and also wooden support beams hinting the location to be in an attic.

"Riku?!" She shouted. "Is it on or not? I wanna do this while I'm still young, you know."

Another voice, supposedly Riku, who was off-screen shouted back, "How in the hell would I know?! I don't know how to do this dumb human contraption. This was your idea after all, I told you this ' _chamra_ ' thing probably doesn't even work."

The espeon glared daggers at the person off-screen. "First off, it's a video _camera_ you grumpy geezer" She drawled. " _Also_ , shut up."

The male sighed, "Naomi... How would I even be able to tell if it's on? All its done so far is show you on a little screen and that's all."

The espeon, supposedly named Naomi, did a facial gesture that was somewhat akin to raising an eyebrow. "Is there like a red light or something flashing?"

"Yeah, it's flashing and there are little letters right next to it." Riku answered.

She scoffed, "Well?! What does it say?"

"Fuck if I know..." He replied halfheartedly. The espeon's gem lit up as a small toy or something floated into the air and quickly flew straight over the camera. "Gah!" The male shouted in surprise. "W-What the hell?!

"No cursing." Naomi frowned, shaking her head as if she was scolding a young child.

"What?!" He yelled sharply.

"If we're going to tell our story, I will _not_ let it be ruined by your foul mouth!" The sun Pokemon continued to scold. "Don't give me that look. Now, switch places with me, I should of done this anyways." She walked off-screen and an umbreon slumped over to where she was standing, grumbling what could only be imagined as every curse he could think of.

"So? Is it on or not?" Riku asked, mimicking her from earlier but obviously sounding like he was feigning any interest. Which he most likely was.

Naomi giggled. "It say REC, which is short for recording, you dummy."

The umbreon shrugged. "I can't read those weird human scratches..."

"You ought to consider learning to." Naomi said in a way that sounded more like a command than a suggestion. The umbreon rolled his eyes, saying another curse under his breath. This time, another small object flew at the umbreon. He jumped back, glaring at Naomi. "I heard that."

"You used to be so much less abusive, you know that?"

"Maybe, but I know you love me."

"You still make it difficult."

"Meh, whatever."

The screen moved up, now scanning the ground showing the umbreon and espeon who were both looking up to the camera. Naomi was holding it up with psychic. Soon enough the camera seemed to be placed in an alcove of some kind to keep it steady, now with a clear picture of the center of the attic.

"This thing is AWESOME!" Naomi shrilly exclaimed. " I've always wanted one of these." She went over to Riku nuzzling his cheek, which he begrudgingly allowed. "Anyways, let's do this." The umbreon yawned, uninterested. Naomi frowned at him. " _Come on_ , This could be fun! And I'd love to hear your side of the story."

"Maybe..." He grumbled.

"Cheer up!" Naomi chirped, Placing her head in the crook of his neck and her forepaws around him, tightly hugging him. "After all, we decided we needed something to do now that we have to stay indoors."

He gave a dry laugh, "Yeah, _we_."

"Exactly!" She said happily with a toothy grin, ignoring his sarcasm. "And one day, we can show this to our kits!" Riku jerked back, coughing. Somehow choking on air, with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Naomi cocked her head. "Something wrong?"

"Ah-um... I mean.." He coughed out, too surprised to think of what to say.

"Is-Is there something wrong with us having kits?" Naomi asked quietly, almost nervous.

"N-No! I mean, I just didn't expect that you'd bring it up so.. so casually..." He shook his head vigorously. "Do we have to record this? I-"

"Yes." She interrupted.

He groaned, "Don't make me break the chamra."

"Don't make me break you!" She retaliated.

"Okay-Okay, Just... let's talk about this another time, alright? We need to start the story."

"Alrighty!" Naomi chirped, adopting a smile once more. She turned toward the camera and had it come down to its original position. With her back turned, Riku made little circles with one of his paws next to his ear with his other paw pointed at Naomi, shaking his head.

Naomi grabbed Riku, causing him to yelp, and pulled him right next to her. "Hello!" She announced. There was a few seconds of silence. "Um..."

"Really? All that preparation and that's what you came up with?"

She huffed, "I'd like to see you do any better."

"Whatever." He turned his focus on the camera. "For those listening in, Naomi and I will be recounting our lives thus far. However, if you're actually serious about wanting to hear all this, you should talk to someone, because you need he-"

He was interrupted by a smack to the back of the head, " Help because of how much this story is gonna blow your mind!" Naomi ended his statement. "Now, let's get this show on the road. Where should we start?"

"I'd guess the whole Miri thing, that whole situation started a ton of this _story_."

"But there's also your-" Naomi started.

"We'll get to it." Naomi gave him an odd look. "Hey, if you're serious about this, we can go into that later. It'll probably add to the story." He answered, sounding a bit somber.

"I see..." She looked up and pecked Riku on the cheek. "Well, i guess you'd know, right? Despite how little you know about stuff like this, you watch a bunch of television. Anyways, I think I know a good place!"

"It's more about the moving pictures entertaining me."

The espeon ignored him and started. "This all started in Johto, more specifically a small city named Ecruteak. A human girl named Miri had just been wrongly fired from her job as a nurse...

* * *

POV "Miri"

"I can't believe they would just- just fire me!" I shouted out mostly to myself as I exited the Pokecenter. "I mean yeah… I might've broken a few things i probably shouldn't have... But they're just being cruel! We hardly even used that that stupid x-ray thing anyways. If it was important maybe make it a little harder to accidentally break? Why does it cost so much anyway?!"

I decided to stop ranting after I caught a few glances following me. Of course that might not've be the only reason why they were staring. My stupid nurse's outfit didn't do much in the way of covering me up. I continued my trek through ecruteak in silence, still heated up. I ripped off my stupid hat, throwing it onto the ground. "I could really use a change of clothes right now." It was getting a bit chilly and this short skirt wasn't keeping anything warm. And the staring I got didn't help any. I sighed.

"Stop staring!" I snapped. The three or four people around quickly turned their heads away, as if pretending they weren't just having what i can only imagine to be very perverted thoughts. I tried to distract myself by humming a favourite tune of mine in beat with my footsteps.

"I didn't need that job anyways, there's other options." I marveled at the beautiful greenery of the forest that lead to my path home. My legs were starting to get sore from all this walking, but at least I got to enjoy this beautiful sight. _This_... _This is amazing._ I've always loved the forest and the Pokemon running around within them. _So.. So carefree._ It sounds like such a pipe dream. _What I'd give to be able to..._ I shook my head of the thought.

"I've gotta get a shower. I smell like dead people." I groaned out. An old couple I hadn't noticed were close to me and I guess heard me since they both started shuffling away in the opposite direction, albeit not very quickly. I shrugged and continued on.

I ended up thinking of Pokemon again. I wouldn't really know if it's as easy to be one as i think, but I'd much rather continue on believing so. Without any family left, other than an asshole I'd much prefer to never see again, I'm stuck living on my own, in a small house I've rented right next to the exit on Ecruteak's right side. To be honest, it's difficult. Bills, bills, and more bills. What i want is to go on and enjoy life, but that's rather hard to do unless I have some talent in being a Pokemon trainer, which I so don't. I just couldn't handle seeing my cute little Pokemon be hurt.

I sighed again, watching my feet as i trudge on. Being left alone with my thoughts like this is starting to depress me. I tried to think of happy times, the few parts of my childhood that i loved. Only until a horrifying scream stopped me dead in my tracks. I glanced to the forest next to the path, my heart now beating out of my chest. _I could've just stayed at the Pokecenter until a friend got off work..._ And... just like a typical scared girl shown in so many scary movies, I called out, "H-Hello? Is anyone there?"

* * *

"I believe that's a good stopping point." Riku said, stopping Naomi from continuing.

Whaaaat? No no, I wanna keep going." She pouted.

He sighed. "It's getting late, and I can tell that you're tired. We'll pick it up again tomorrow."

She sulked over to Riku, now leaning on him. "But, no... I.. maaaah..." Her eyes closed and she began to gently snore. Riku looked down to her, smirking to himself a little.

"You're so adorable when you're not talking." He turned to the camera. "Don't worry, we'll pick this up again as soon as we can, maybe. No promises. Sorry about the short start. I'll go ahead and warn ya here. Beware of gore, suggestive themes, and cursing if that really nags you.

"Nooooo.. No cursing.." Naomi sleepily moaned. Riku then mouthed that there will indeed be cursing and the camera was turned off.

R&R

(Tweaking a few things here and there for the first few chapters. Will there will be a new chapter 8 after this? Maybe. Possibly.)


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi stood alone, yawning for a moment before she started. "Good morning! How are you doing today?" She proceeded to stand there in silence for a moment. "Riiiiight.. Recording… Anyways, Riku is downstairs at the moment, he should be on his way up soon. He's still not used to being up before 12. Night Pokemon, am i right?." She giggled to herself, flicking her tail. "I'd like to say a few things before we start this pa-"

"Aah!" A shrill voice screamed from downstairs. The sound of glass shattering followed soon thereafter. "Damnit! Seriously?! That's like the third plate this week!"

" _Well!_ Maybe if you didn't leave the crap that breaks so easily so close to the edge, this wouldn't keep happening!" Riku's voice retaliated.

Naomi blinked a few times silently before shaking her head. " _Anyways_ , we would like to thank those who are enjoying our story so far! I've found this to be fun personally, and no matter what Riku says, I think he feels the same. If you wanna play a fun little game, you should try to guess how our future-past whatever will turn out before we tell you. But only before we tell you, otherwise it's cheating!"

Riku climbed up into the attic behind Naomi. "I'm here." He stifled a yawn and stood next to Naomi with slightly droopy eyes.

"Wow, I figured it would've taken another hour at least." She teased.

"Yeah, it seems that having someone jump onto you while you're asleep sorta wakes you up a bit." He rubbed his chest.

"Oh shush! You'd still be sleepy. You're always sleepy." She stuck her tongue out at him, giggling. "I had a nightmare too! I needed my handsome knight to console me..."

Riku gave a small laugh, "If by console you mean-"

"Okay! Let's start the story already." She quickly cut him off, smacking him in the face with her tail. Her face slightly flashed red, showing a darker pink through her furry cheeks.

Riku laughed a bit more. "Go ahead, It's still your turn, I'll take it up after this part." He stretched out his legs before setting himself down.

"Sure!" She yipped energetically. "I believe we were at the scream. On with the story!"

* * *

POV "Miri"

"H-Hello?" I called out into the dark forest. I may have went home early but it was still rather late. The sun nowhere to be seen, instead a crisp red moon stood alone in the night. I had to stop myself from being mesmerized by it. Sadly this very beautiful sight illuminated very little, especially within the forest.

I was starting to get even more nervous by the silence that now enveloped the forest. Normally there'd be a few pokemon along the tree-line, watching passerby's with curiosity. Maybe even the occasional sudowoodo. But right now... it was almost entirely empty. Were they all hiding? If so, from what?

I could feel the pace of my heartbeat pick up as my nerves felt as though they were being pushed off a cliff. I walked slightly away from the dirt path to my home. I wanted nothing more than to run home right that second, but I-I couldn't… That scream sounded way too close by. Someone could be extremely hurt and I couldn't bear the thought of having left someone to die without at least trying to save them. Well.. that and this is the way to my house. I'm not knowledgeable enough of the surrounding woods to know another route.

I am worried for whoever it was though. Too much television seems to give most people a bit of a hero complex. Although, I wouldn't call myself a hero by any means. Even at the Pokecenter I was more of a maid than a didn't trust me with any of the serious things, nor did it seem like they planned on training me on any of it either. The only reason I had stayed, at least till I lost the job, was the paychecks. I cursed my stupidity as I stepped deeper into the forest. Small twigs and branches scratched at my legs even as I tried to avoid them. I sighed and ignored the small scratches.

I've lived in this place for a few years now, but this is really the first time I've went exploring in the woods around it. The ground was very uneven, and there were plenty of streams and ponds around too, surely full of water-types. Yet they all remained unseen and unheard. I continued traversing the forest, sporadically shouting a "hello?" every now and then. I still hadn't received an answer and I was starting to doubt what I heard. I can't have imagined it, did I?

"Is anyone there?" I called out. I held my breath trying to my surprise, I heard what I thought to be a pretty rough cough, followed by ragged breathing. They must've been hurt bad by something. I headed off in the direction of the coughs before the ground disappeared from beneath me. "Crap!" I was trying so hard to hear them that is wasn't paying attention to the ground. I slid down the short hill, screaming. I landed, sprawled out before picking myself up, just to feel the pain my ankle was now in. I had a small gash going down the inside of my leg and a twisted ankle. My clothes were also a bit worse for wear as well.

Pulling out a small bandage, that I totally didn't steal from the Pokecenter, I wrapped it around my leg. _I guess my time there wasn't completely wasted_. Now I stood up a little easier, albeit with a limp. It was painful, but nothing I couldn't deal with. Remembering my search I quickly looked around.

My jaw dropped as my eyes fell upon an unbelievable sight. A few feet from me lied a small pink cat. A famous pink cat that everyone's had to have heard about at least once. "Mew?! No freaking way, that-that's impossible!" I gasped, trying to recollect my thoughts. Then I noticed a her condition. I walked closer seeing that Mew had been injured. She had very deep bite marks on her shoulder and was slowly bleeding out. The Mew was definitely unconscious, still coughing and gasping for air. She was very rough off. There's no way she would last by the time I got her to the pokecenter.

I rushed over to her, still gawking. I doubted that the "ancestral mother of all pokemon" would be too dangerous, but I still couldn't quench my feelings of uneasiness. _Is Mew the one that screamed?_ I went to work pulling out more bandages and some disinfectant, a little bemused at how much I've had to do this considering how I just got fired. I was probably trying to get my mind off the fact that I was in the presence of... of Mew! I shook my head and pulled out a few more things I needed from my purse.

After what was probably ten minutes, I pulled away to look at my work. Mew now had the last of my bandages covering her shoulder and midsection. Not a fantastic job, but decent medic work. She had more injuries than just the bite. In fact, she was covered in them! Why would someone do a thing like this to Mew? At least it was easy to work on her. She was unconscious, and it seemed like she was actually healing as I was cleaning her wounds. Perks of being a legendary I'd guess. But even with this amazing healing, she was nearly dead. It'll be at least a few days before she'd be back at full strength.

Mew began to stir. _She's already waking up!?_ I felt the need to do something quick, like hide or act busy. As if it would matter any. "Wait." I spoke out, surprising myself. "You've taken way too much damage. I've given you some treatment, but you are far from being healed." Mew's eyes fluttered open, groaning. I couldn't help finding that absolutely adorable. She jumped from the ground. Only to fall right back down, yelping in pain. "Sweetie.. I tried to warn you. You can't fly right now, you need to heal."

The Mew, who had definitely noticed me by this point, glared at me. The action, as simple as it was, actually terrified me for a moment. I backed away a little without even noticing. Mew's glare was filled with hatred and.. and disgust?

" _Congratulations, you saved my life_. What do you want, human? A trophy? Power? Eternal life?"

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. My mind was a torrent of random emotions. I really didn't know how to respond. "I... um... Wh-What?"

Mew rolled her eyes. "Those are the things all humans want, right? To be _important_ or whatever. It seems to be a running joke that human's got in their heads. Something like _we legends are magical genies that grant any wish you desire_." She spoke with such poison that it felt like she was trying to insult me with everything she had.

I couldn't help but do what I had been wanting to do as soon as I saw her. "Y...you...you're..."

"Spit it out already, human."

"U-um..." I giggled quietly. She looked at me, her eyes narrowing slightly. "You're _sooooo_ cute!" I quickly picked up Mew, who was completely flabbergasted, and hugged her. I made sure to be careful, she's still frail from the injuries. The Mew's mouth was agape. I nuzzled her soft little cheeks and ran my fingers through the fur of her cute tail.

She was still frozen, gears working in her head trying to figure out what had just happened. After a moment, she closed her mouth."P-Put me down..." She stammered.

"Oh.. okay..." I said, begrudgingly doing as she asked, placing her back on the ground. "Also, I don't really want anything, unless you've got some pants on you." Mew, still very much confused, shook her head slowly. "Then I'm good." I smiled giving her a thumbs up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Means I'm good." I grinned, resisting the urge to pick her up again. My eyes widened as realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Mew cocked her head, as if trying to figure me out. "You can talk!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I can. All Pokemon can. The only reason you know what I'm saying is because I'm psychic. I'm speaking directly into your mind." Mew explained..

I stared at the pink cat in wonder. "That's nifty."

Mew broke out laughing, "What?! I think that's the first time I've heard it be called 'nifty' ever." She coughed out. "What is up with you?! You're an odd human, Miri."

I gasped, "You read my mind with your psychic powers?!"

"Don't really have to when you're wearing a nametag." She said pointing to the nametag on my chest.

My face burned in embarrassment, "Oh.. right..."

Mew went into another laughing fit. "I can't believe this! You are human, right?" I only answered with a bit of a confused nod. "You're quite the enigma then. Probably the only human I've ever been interested in for sure. I guess you all aren't that horrible..Maybe.. I-Ack!" She coughed a bit more. "It hurts to laugh."

"Oh! That reminds me. You're gonna need a while to heal. You're hurt and well, I tried the best I could, but I'm no doctor. Would you be willing to go to the Pokecenter?"

"No." She answered quickly. "I might like you, but I'd rather avoid all others."

I frowned a little. "Sorry you feel that way, but you can't fly, at least not for a few days."

She looked up to me with almost hopeful eyes, "I- I hate to ask this, but would.. Would you mind if I-"

"Of course you can!" I shouted, making her jump back a little.

"But I haven't asked yet."

"You can totally stay with me! You're too adorable to say no to."

"She blushed. "Th-Thank you… I guess..."

I beamed at my new friend. A friend that millions would give anything to obtain. However, probably for different reasons than me. "It's getting pretty late, would you like me to take you to the house, new roomie?" she nodded appreciatively. I scooped her up in my arms and headed back to the trail. We had gotten half-way back to my place in silence, other than the occasional murr I got from Mew as I petted her. She seemed to be in thought so I thought it courteous to let her do so in peace. I'm glad I was able to calm her down, at least. Things would've been much harder if she decided to try and fight me. I wasn't going to leave her alone there.

Suddenly, I noticed a drastic change in Mew's behavior. She started trembling, glancing around nervously. I was about to ask what was wrong, but she stopped me when she tugged on my shirt. She was nearly in tears. My heart nearly stopped. "We.. We need to get out of here, I think it followed me." I opened my mouth to question her, but was silenced when she gasped, quickly shouting "R-Run!" The sound of growling and footsteps hitting the ground behind me I didn't hesitate before I took Mew's advice and took off at a full speed sprint. I did track in high school, but right now I ran faster than I ever have before. To my horror, I felt as if it was still right behind me. As if I slowed down even a little it would rip me to shreds. I had no idea what it looked like and that made it worse. My imagination betrayed me and made me even more terrified. I could almost feel its presence on my back. And Mew's squealing of "Faster! Please! No! Don't hurt us!" didn't help matters any.

I prayed to Arceus that I could escape. I hopped over logs, took quick turns whenever I could. I couldn't go to my house, I'd be showing It where I lived. I had to get to a town, any town. Ecruteak wouldn't work, it's the other way. My only chance is Mahogony, but I'm not sure how far away that is. I felt my wounds from earlier, as well as my exhaustion, start slow me down. I bit my lip and pushed even harder. I had to get away! I shouted as I lost my footing, "Shit!" I went tumbling down another hill. I got up as fast as I could though, I had to keep going. I bit harder to force myself ahead. I felt like whatever damage I'm doing to myself would be dwarfed in comparison if it reaches me.

However, fate was not with me that day, I was brought to tears as I found myself on the edge of a steep cliff. _I'd never survive a fall like that. What should I do?..._ I whipped around hoping that maybe by some miracle that I lost it. The back of my feet were right at the ledge. Mew was also crying her eyes out. "We're dead. We're dead. We're so dead." She muttered quietly.

"I...I think I lost it..." It was silent. Maybe I had lost it. Nothing was there. "Mew, I-"

A shadowy figure on all fours with red eyes that wasn't really discernible in any other way charged straight towards me. My heartbeat sped to ungodly levels as it ran towards me. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as I stared into the eyes of the creature. It was like staring into an abyss and seeing something staring at you. Pure bloodlust stared back at me as Mew hugged me tightly, not bearing to look at it any longer. "I'm so sorry, Miri. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me, just… just throw me at it!.. It'll leave you alone." I simply shook my head and she cried harder, "Please! If you don't do anything, neither of us will survive this!"

"I can't..." I looked down to her, meeting her gaze. My vision grew misty, barely able to see even Mew anymore. My mind felt blank. "I... I won't let you die alone here..."

I felt my weight fall backwards as I spiraled off the edge of the cliff. I hugged Mew tightly. She screamed "I... I don't wanna die!" Without my mind acknowledging what i was doing, I straightened myself the best i could mid-air. Looking up to that beautiful red moon again, my back now facing the ground. It felt like the last time I had enjoyed this wonderful sight was forever ago. It's strange how quickly things can change. At this moment though, I… I felt free… more than I ever had before. It felt like i was flying while looking to the moon. There was a deep pain in my chest. I've dreamt of falling like this many times. I'm sure a bunch of people have. I cried even harder than before. At least until i hit the ground...

The impact crushed all the air out of my lungs. I gasped but barely got any air. It hurt… So very badly did it hurt. Mew lifted herself off my chest and looked to me in horror, her leg was broken and probably a few ribs snapped, but she was alive. I was glad of that. On the cliff I could see the monster looking down on us before turning and leaving. I couldn't even do something as mundane as moving my neck, the fact that I didn't instantly die was in itself a miracle.

M-Miri?!" I tried to say something, but all I managed was choking, coughing up blood. The pain was so unbearable that it got to the point that I was having trouble even thinking. "Miri?! No! Please! Don't die! Please! Why didn't you just abandon me?! Why?!" She kept babbling and honestly I had trouble understanding most of it. Everything sounded garbled as if I was underwater. There was something I felt that i had to do...With way more effort than it should have taken, I actually succeeded. I gave Mew a big warm smile. She went silent, She hugged me tightly again. It now felt like my pain was starting to lessen. I felt relieved to say the least. Soon enough all of my pain dissipated, except… that deep hole in my chest...

I was actually dying... I couldn't believe it. Death was more of a fairy tale before today. I guess everyone thinks themselves invincible, at least until their time of judgment. I felt as if I was missing so much, dying too young. There was so much i was missing out on. I hadn't fallen in love, had children... My life wasn't as adventurous as I would've wanted either... But, I wasn't entirely sad. I was... almost content in a way... I had saved the life of Mew, one who is cherished by many. Maybe by doing that I'm not dying pointlessly... I could almost hear Mew still shouting. "Miri?! Miri?! Please no, Miri!

Everything started to fade away...

* * *

"Welp, I'm hungry!" Naomi announced.

Riku glanced at her. "What?! You're going to leave it there?"

"Yep!" She weakly smiled. "Sad moment makes me hungry, me wants nom noms..." Naomi jumped downstairs leaving Riku alone in front of the camera.

"We... We'll start back soon I guess? There's still more story to be heard, much more story. I guess you'll see how Miri's death is connected to... us." He sheepishly smiled and then chased after Naomi.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're back!" Naomi yipped. Riku simply shrugged, sitting next to her."I just finished my meal and I wanted to keep going on for a little longer today." Naomi bounced a little, having trouble containing her excitement. "Now we will answer the questions you all are probably having. What will become of Mew?... You'll see..." She said trying to sound cryptic and failing horribly, all while waving her paws around.

Riku rolled his eyes. "She's had too much sugar."

"Sugar is life! My dear Watson." Naomi said, shaking her paw at the umbreon.

"W-Watson? That's not my name. Don't call me that. Ever." He quickly replied.

"No.. no no, it's a reference to- I mean- ugh nevermind." She looked back to the camera, frowning. "Let's go ahead and start."

"Fine by me." He replied, nonchalantly.

"Loser."

* * *

POV "3rd person"

Mew was distraught. She felt as if the entire world was flipped upside down, and then set ablaze! She could only stare at the broken body of the one who saved her. Not just once, but twice! She could barely think straight. And who could blame her? She had just witnessed the death of some stranger that had willingly given up on their life just to save her. Mew felt so much hatred swarm inside of her. Not just for the monster, but for herself as well. She was so weak that it was disgusting!

The monster was probably on its way to rip her throat out, and yet she still stood with her head down, tears streaming down her face. She knew she couldn't really get away. She had succumbed to way too much damage that, even with her advanced healing, will undoubtedly leave scars. It hurt her to simply stand. She'd be dead soon and Miri will have died for nothing. This thought circulated through her head over and over.

She limped a short distance away, just to stop and look up to where they had fallen from. It was sheer luck that she had survived the fall. Miri took the brunt of it, landing on her back. But only after crashing through multiple tree branches, leaving her body all beat up to hell. Mew's leg was bent at an odd angle, definitely broken. She could only clutch at her chest from the pain as she took in a breath. A few broken ribs as well.

She attempted to distract herself by mulling over her past, when she was carefree. She was young and played with everyone she could. Just as any other child would. Her mother had watched over her, protected her. Her mother... would she be proud of how her little Mew has grown?... She felt her past catch up to her as a dark thought crept up in her mind. What had happened with her mother… She sobbed out. She was at war with herself with herself. She was named the "Guardian of Life" for a reason. Her mother died when she was young, but her mother had told her stories, one of which, her mother had been gifted the ability of resurrection by arceus… Unbeknownst to Mew, it took an incredible amount of energy to do. Which at a young age back then, she severely lacked, and there was a time limit in doing so as well. Having found her mother's body after nearly a week, she was much too late.

In a way… she had succeeded. She had basically created a living corpse of her own mother. The image still haunted her to this day. The corpse screamed and cried out in horror. Mew could only run away. She almost started an unholy war against Giratina by ripping part of her mother's soul back to the living world. Giritina swore to claim her soul as well to fix her mistake, but many of the other legends outright refused this. Arceus felt sympathy for Mew. It all was so horrible for someone so young to go through. He then amended what she had done. He couldn't bring her mother back to life, so he made sure she could rest peacefully in the afterlife. Because of how horrible things almost got, Mew was prohibited from attempting this ever again. She was warned she'll lose her freedom. She would have to remain in the Hall of Origin for what could be a millenia.

She was about to commit the greatest of treachery to Arceus and go back on the promise she made to not do it again. If Mew did this, she would most likely be arrested. Then again, if she didn't, she'd end up in the maw of that shadow creature. What did that thing want?! Why was it so intent on killing her. She had lost all of her guardians to the beast. It murdered them mercilessly and with ease. There was another with it as well. She didn't see him but she heard him shout at the thing to chase after her. It ripped them to pieces! The only reason she escaped the first time was a very well timed flash. Her oldest friend was an old alakazam, he had been recognized by arceus on how strong of a psychic he is. Arceus appointed him as Mew's guardian. He just barely made it in time to save her. The flash kept that monster at bay for a moment and it gave the old alakazam enough time to teleport the already injured mew away.  
He stayed behind however, to stop them from pursuing her further. He died very quickly to the beast.

Mew wished she didn't have to witness so much death. The worst death had been Miri though. Sure she had just met her, and she was human, but... Miri didn't have anything to do with all this. Not like the others that had been prepared to sacrifice themselves for most of their lives. Miri was dead because of Mew. Miri didn't ask for this. She was just caught up in the storm.

Mew had to do this! For Miri's sake... right? The only problem is that the resurrection only works for Pokemon as far as she knew. What if it didn't work? What if... something worse happened?... Her heart wrenched at the thought of leaving Miri this way. Even more by the idea of doing the same thing she had done to her mother. That thing could be here any second. If she didn't make her mind soon, it wouldn't even matter.

She screamed in anguish. She grabbed her head as it began to ache. "Fuck it!" Her eyes turned white as she summed up the rest of the energy she had, every single bit of it. Her arms fell limp to her sides. She was just barely levitating above the ground. She was just a few paces in front of Miri's body. Mew's eyes closed and a small pink glow surrounded her. Only for it to explode into what appeared to be blue fire. _Aura..._ Nine small balls of aura formed a circle around Miri. Mew's expression turned to that of extreme concentration as the energy grew larger and larger. In seconds, the large blue glow enveloped the entire area. The bright ball of energy could've been seen from halfway across the region. The humans will probably be baffled. Mew's chest grew tight, but she persevered. She could deal with a little pain. As long as it saved Miri. The light shot up like a column into the sky almost reaching the moon. It kept up for a good five minutes before the energy dissipated.

Mew was then thrown unceremoniously on the ground and was having trouble breathing. She looked up with hope filling her. Her heart dropped when she saw Miri's body... still broken… She crawled up to her, pushing her head into her chest looking for a heartbeat, sadly not finding one. "Wh-Why?!" She was so confused. "It should have worked!" Mew couldn't even get up due to her exhaustion. "I.. I can't..." She couldn't even cry. She shook her head, hitting the hard ground with her small balled up fists. "No... No-no-no..."

Then three glowing orbs of light fell from the sky, like falling stars. They landed around Mew circling her before disappearing, leaving the three legends of the Sinnoh lakes. It was Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit. Uxie was the first to talk, saying "Mew." His voice was monotone and held no emotion. "You have attempted to go against nature after being warned that another attempt would land you in isolation within the Hall of Origin." He looked down on Mew with uncaring eyes, his arms crossed. Azelf was frowning slightly, and Mesprit looked as though she was avoiding eye contact.. Mesprit could easily feel Mew's emotions and they were almost overpowering her.

Mew looked up with pleading eyes, "I-I can't..."

"Why?" He asked simply, as if in a hurry. Azelf and Mesprit remained silent.

"It...It doesn't matter!" Mew snapped, "As if you care. You'd take me no matter what I say." Mew grasped at her chest as she coughed violently. Mesprit jumped slightly at the outburst, but then remained in the air, slightly slouching now and holding her arms behind her.

Uxie narrowed his eyes. "I see... Now where is the one you tried to bring back? We must dispose of it." Mew didn't even attempt to say anything, she just hugged Miri. "A human?... I never would have guessed." He floated over to Miri. "Looks like you failed, too. Not that it would've ever worked. Arceus gave you and your mother that ability to save innocent Pokemon. Which she is not, I doubt she's that innocent, either. You never learn, it seems." He shook his head.

"You don't know her! You know nothing about Miri!" Mew screamed at him, before collapsing, finally unconscious after all that has happened.

Now all three of them jumped. She had never spoken for a human. At least not in a positive way. "It's time to go, then. Azelf, Mesprit, search this area just in case she was lying."

Mesprit looked to Uxie. "Wh-What? You would've known if she lied. Wh-"

"Just. Do it." He interrupted.

She huffed, "Fine..." A pyramid of light enclosed mew and floated into the sky alongside Uxie. They disappeared off into the distance. Azelf just shrugged and floated above the treeline to look for life.

"When did he get all high and mighty?" Azelf asked a little annoyed. He didn't even wait for an answer when he saw the beast running over. "Oh? What is that?" Azelf asked curiously, "Its running towards us." He gave a wide grin. "I wonder if it's strong... I could use a good fight." He gave Mesprit a cocky thumbs up and dashed over to whatever it was. Mesprit rolled her eyes, and started exploring the area a bit. She then finds something odd.

She found herself a little surprised to see a blue orb floating there, hidden by the trees. It must've been more of the aura Mew had used. Giving it another look, the orb was slightly oblong, giving it the appearance of an... egg?... Mesprit could only furrow her brow in confusion as she floated closer. She placed a hand on the "egg" and heard a small heartbeat inside of it. "It's alive?" The "egg" then fell to the ground and started to slowly fade away. This blue energy seemed to be carrying something and Mesprit wanted to find out what. She waited as the egg completely went away and a ball of brown fur softly landed on the ground. "An- an eevee?"

The eevee trembled slightly before jumping straight up. "Wh-Where am I?!" This eevee wasn't a baby either. Mesprit could only stare in wonder at what was unfolding before her. This eevee was almost a fully mature female.

"Surely not..." Mesprit said quietly.

The eevee heard her and quickly glanced at her and tried to hop away, landing on her own face. She grabbed at her nose. "Ow, Ow." Her look of terror switched to confusion as she opened her eyes to see her paws. "W-What?..." And then she switched to terror again. "What?!" She twirled around, trying to look at her own body. "How? I-I'm an EEVEE!" Mesprit then knew for sure. This is the human, the one who's corpse lied only a few yards away. What should she do? She didn't have it in her to kill the poor girl. And she didn't want Azelf to do it either. She frowned, knowing she would probably get in trouble for this.

"Hey, you." She called. The eevee looked to Mesprit with wide eyes.

"I'm an eevee!"

"Yes, I can see that. Now calm down."

"I'm an eevee! An eevee!" The eevee shook her head violently. Ignoring Mesprit. She kept looking at her paws, as if she was expecting to change back at any second. "I'm- I have a tail.. And um… I'm-"

"Quiet down, now!" Mesprit commanded.

"I'm an eevee..." She whimpered.

"That's obvious, now tell me, what's your name?"

The eevee looked dumbfounded. "My-My name? It's..." She looked down again, racking her brain it seemed. "What's my name again?..."

"Amnesia, lovely... And yet you still remember being human?"

She nodded. "A little, but now... I'm an-"

"Say that again and I'll throw you off a cliff." Mesprit said, glaring. She was lying, obviously, but she had to shut her up. The eevee closed her mouth tightly whimpering with big confused and pleading eyes. She sighed. "Go ahead. Say it."

"Eevee..."

"She shook her head. "You have to get out of here, before my brother sees you. He'll kill you if he does." The eevee flinched, backing away slowly. "Well? Run! Quickly!" She turned, about to leave.

"W-Wait..." The eevee wisped out.

Mesprit turned back. "What?"

"Can... Can you give me a name?"

"A name? Why don't you choose your own?"

The eevee bashfully turned her head. "Because that's wrong..."

"Why me?"

"You're sorta the only person I know..."

Mesprit looked at her, she couldn't think of any reason not to. "Fine." The eevee yipped happily. This human is very odd, she acts as if she's a kit when she was human just an hour ago. She cycled through a bunch of names in her head. What should she name the eevee…? She couldn't believe Mew actually managed this. She brought a human back, even after what happened to her mother. Her mother... That's it! "How about.. Naomi?" She asked.

The eevee looked up, "Well... it sounds funny, but... I like it. Okay! My name's Naomi, nice to meet you! What's your name?"

"Mesprit." Naomi smiled to her. "I have to go now. Goodbye. If you're lucky, you'll never see me again." Mesprit turned, but stopped when she saw her brother fly through the tree next to her. "Run!" Naomi quickly obliged. Although, she was running rather awkwardly, having trouble with her new form.

Azelf pulled himself out of the tree, wiping blood from his chin. "Run? Never! I just underestimated it a little. Don't worry sis, I got this." Mesprit looked to the direction he was thrown from. A monster made of shadow was running towards them. "Bring it on, bitch!"

"What the hell is that?"

"No clue, but don't get in the way. That thing's head is going on my wall! If this thing has a head... Charge!" Azelf shouted as he ran meeting the monster and headbutting its midsection and making it fly a few feet away. "Ha, told you."

* * *

Naomi grinned sleepily. "Yay! Life!"

Riku nudged her, "I think it's time to go to bed."

"I'm not gonna argue with you, mostly because there are four of you and I don't think i can take them all on... When did you learn double team?" Naomi teetered, now leaning on Riku.

"I didn't"

"Oh."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Thanks for listening in, We'll start up again later, the next chapter I will be telling, since it is from my perspective. Hope you enjoyed yada yada yada. Goodnight." Riku started to lead Naomi downstairs.

"But I wanna say more..."

"Fine, go for it." He stopped and Naomi turned to face the camera.

She turned toward Riku again and burst out laughing. "Your fur is _soooo_ poofy"

"That's what I thought, let's go."

"Okay..." Naomi answered with a big grin.

She chomped down on Riku's tail. He yelped in pain. "Hey! Get the hell off me!" He tried to shake her off but slowly gave up and just walked off with Naomi in tow, still with a mouth full of tail. "Every night with this."

Naomi yipped happily.


	4. Chapter 4

"Heya!" Naomi shouted right away. "Sorry bout the uhh.. not having another 'story time' for so long! I sort of forgot... and Riku decided to not remind me apparently." saying the last bit she glared at Riku, who sat next to her. He shrugged, looking as though he'd rather be anywhere else. "Don't be like that, it's your turn!" Naomi nuzzled into him, trying to raise his spirits. She looked into his eyes, hers slightly watering. "Pwease?..."

Riku stared back for a few seconds, tensing and gritting his teeth until he finally gave in. "Okay!" He raised his paws. "Okay-okay! Whatever." He pushed her head away from him. "Enough with the fake crying, I'll do it." Naomi squeaked happily hopping a bit in place. "I swear you act like such a kit all the time." She simply stuck her tongue out. He sighed before starting.

* * *

POV- "Riku"

I felt the familiar jerking motion from being pulled out of the pokeball after what felt like weeks. I felt giddy to see actual ground again, rather than that artificial crap inside of those deathtraps. I looked to my surroundings. Michael, the old man who held my prison in his clammy hands, stood behind me, giving the type of smile only a grandfather could give. His daughter was nowhere in sight, I'd guess she was in Mahogany to see her own child. Behind him was a familiar looking mountain. I sighed and my heart quenched at the realization of where I was. I stood frozen, my eyes locked onto the mountain as memories flooded into my mind.

The old man didn't seem to notice my distress at all as he knelt down running his wrinkly old fingers through the fur of my back. Most umbreons have short fur, but mine was significantly longer. Maybe a trait in the family, maybe some form of evolution from always living in a literal frozen mountain. It catches some glances from time to time, but i doubt it's incredibly rare or anything.

He rested his hand on my head, I was too distracted to really care. "That's right, buddy. We're near your old home. Can you believe it has already been a whole two years?" His expression turned a bit dark, looking off to the side. "I despair at the thought of what might have happened if we come across you back then." He shivered slightly. "It's starting to get cold, isn't it? We should head inside."

I didn't argue as I followed after him. I should probably point out that this is completely different from my normal attitude. By now i normally would have called him a wrinkly ass at least twice. Probably not the best attitude I should have towards my "savior" I guess. It's probably more of a coping mechanism. Two years ago, this man and his daughter did save my life. What they don't know is that I had willingly jumped. I had attempted to take my own life. I would've succeeded as well, if it wasn't for Michael.

He was on an expedition I believe he called it. He was exploring the mountain deeper inside than most do. Usually the famous "Icy Path" is what people would use to get from one town to the other, but there are other paths going deeper into the mountain. He apparently had to recently retire from his job and found these "expeditions" to be a fun hobby. What I did had definitely scarred me though. I replay that moment in my head almost every time I lie down to sleep.

Michael had seen me falling from a ridge high up inside the cave and I broke through the weak ice as soon I hit it. I remember the instant chill biting at my fur, mixed with the pain from my chest hitting the ice. I had purposefully jumped, but I regretted it as soon as I did so. I screamed at the top of my lungs trying to swim back up. I had never really learned to swim so I could only claw at the ice as it kept breaking more and more away, giving me no chances of climbing out. I can only imagine how pitiful I must have looked. I had done this to myself after all. Because of this, I still refuse to go near large bodies of water, which is why I had to be in the pokeball while we flew here from Sinnoh.

Michael had pulled me out at some point after I lost consciousness. For a moment, I was so happy to wake up again, alive. But that was soon followed by a pain in my chest. I... was disappointed. I almost wanted to do it all over again. It turns out that saving me took its toll on the old man, too. Sure he was athletic and well-built, but his age was still very much a factor. He was nearly seventy for crying out loud! He wasn't able to do his "hobby" or much else since then, now supporting himself with a cane. I, myself, had permanent damage to a few of my vital organs. Even now I'm unable to do anything too strenuous or I'll probably put myself in the pokecenter again.

His daughter had nursed us both back to health, when she wasn't yelling at us for being morons. This was all too weird for almost instantly accepted me as part of their family. I didn't know my own parents for very long so the feeling of having "family" was very unfamiliar to me Although, it also felt like they always had an eye on me at all times, at least until recently. They've started to get lenient. I sometimes think that they might know what I had done. Luckily, if they did, they haven't asked me why. It would be too hard to explain, even without the language barrier. The pain back then… it was unbearable. And I don't mean the physical pain either... something much worse... The pain of losing your mate. I choked back a sob. The wound still felt so fresh. Has it really been two years? At this point, I wondered if I could ever let go. I've heard stories of other people and pokemon losing their minds from the depression that comes from the death of the one you truly love more than any other.

I've never been much of a crier by any means, but I've nearly cried myself to sleep every night for the past two years. I feel even worse when I wake up without her beside me. All I could think about was the colour in her face becoming pale as her body fell limp right in front of me. "Sara..." I whimpered out quietly. My voice being drowned out by the rough wind of Blackthorn.

I followed Michael to the hotel as he checked into a room. He sighed heavily, collapsing onto the bed, soon after that he passing out. I have had enough sleep though having been in that "prison" for who knows how long. I found the television set and prodded the power button with my nose. The tv came to life, filling the dark room with riveting colours from some new type of potions being sold at the nearest market. Hopping up onto the couch, I rested my head on my paws in the couch and absentmindedly watched some cartoon. My thoughts started to drift back to Sara. For some reason, with every passing day it was starting to get harder to picture her face. I felt sick to my stomach from the thought of forgetting her. I could never do something so heinous towards her, could I?

I flinched as the television suddenly shut off. "Wh-What?.." I groaned. The power had probably gone out. Walking over to the other side of the room, I peeked through the window and sure enough, a dark cloud covered an insane amount of the sky. The sound of thunder could easily be heard as well. How did I not hear it earlier? I caught the sight of that blasted mountain, my heart clenching slightly. I started to get the urge to go there, maybe even see my old den... our old den I mean... I tried to shake it, but I just simply couldn't. I had to go there... I just had to!

I poked at Michael's leg, who grumbled in discomfort. I tried again, this time a little harder. This time he began to stir. "Ah! What?!" He sleepily asked. After seeing it was me, he sat up. "R-Riku? What's wrong?" I whined, pointing towards the door. His face was then that of concern and understanding. "I can't stop you, but will you at least promise me that you'll be back as soon as possible?..."

I looked down for a second, but then nodded. "As soon as I can."

He stood up, opening the door, "Please be careful now." I barked, agreeing, as I walked out. He closed the door and probably went back to sleep. I then took off to the mountain. After about half an hour, including the two breaks I had to take from running, I finally made it to the Icy Path. My eyes glossed over as I walked the same path I had done so many times in the past. All other pokemon ignored me. None I recognized, which is good. I wasn't the best "neighbour". I purposefully kept my gaze away from the frozen water I had almost died in, yet I still got chills running up my spine. Soon enough I made it... the small opening that signified the entrance to our den. I sighed heavily as I walked in, hoping no one had moved in...

I dipped under some ice that had formed above our door a bit. My body relaxed as I saw my beautiful glaceon waiting for me as she always does when I go out for food. She was turned away from me and humming quietly to herself, but I could see that she was making her cute little figurines of ice that she usually does when she's bored. A little ice umbreon and a little ice glaceon set next to each other. I smiled to myself after seeing a third figurine, too. Smaller than the other's, an ice eevee stood in front of the other two. We were possibly expecting and were very excited.

"Took you long enough, didn't it?" She looked at me over her shoulder with a loving smile. "You so enjoy making me miss you, don't you?"

I laughed and walked over to her. "And give you enough time to realize the mistake you made picking me as a mate? Never."

She giggled, "You're much too late for that, darling"

I feigned having a hurt look. "Hey! That's not nice, I was joking…"

She rolled her eyes, "I was too, silly. Of course you're the only one for me." She moved over a bit and nuzzled into my chest. "I love you too much for it to be a mistake"

I smiled, but then i noticed something new next to her little figurines. Something etched into the ice. "Oh? What's this?"

"I wrote our names…" She pointed to one of them. "See? This one says 'Riku'." She then pointed at another. "And this one? 'Sara'."

"You know I never learned how to read human writing."

"Mmm, yea. But I plan on teaching you soon. It's useful to know how to read, you know?"

I shrugged. "I guess." I then noticed a third one and gestured to it. "What about this one? What does it say?"

She gave a big smile. "I was hoping you'd ask. _That_ is going to be the name of our child…"

I cocked my head. "Oh yeah? Well? What is it?"

She giggled. "Not telling."

"What?! You can't not tell me!"

"Then you'd best learn how to read mister…" She giggled even more. Moving away from me and picking up the eevee figurine. "It's going to be our daughter's name after all~"

"Huh? How do you know it's gonna be a girl?"

She winked at me. "A mother just knows…"

I sighed, "You're too much, Sara."

She placed the eevee back down and walked away a little. "Maybe so…" She said quietly. Something was on her mind, that much i could tell.

"Sara?" I asked a little worried. She turned back to me and smiled, before her figure slowly faded from view... As if she just vanished, leaving a black stone covered in ice where she had stood. I slowly padded forward glancing at our names that were still slightly visible in the ice after all this time. I still can't read it… I moved on and collapsed onto the stone. My tears freely falling since I could no longer stop them. I was glad her grave remained undisturbed, but seeing it made me feel even worse. I remember burying her and that was heart wrenching.

"Why?!" I hit the ground next to the stone. "Damnit!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. What I'd give to switch spots with her. I know it's selfish, but I was driving myself ragged. I can't take much more. I bashed my head against the stone, ignoring my own sense of self preservation. This is almost exactly what I did last time. I laid in front of her grave for nearly a week then. During which, I decided to try and off myself.

This time I couldn't do that. I have people that would worry about me, also I don't think I could manage even attempting it again. I pried myself off after what had probably been about an hour or two. I left the cave, my tail dragging in the snow behind me. It was starting to get very late. I guess it's time to head back. I came out the exit, seeing the sky still full of dark clouds. It all looked rather ominous...

All my senses were snapped into attention as a loud _Bang_ filled the quaint night. A large blue light seemingly tore into the clouds. "W-What the hell?" I was then knocked down by someone running through me. I pulled myself up. "H-Hey!" It was a black and red figure running towards the light. I was then knocked down again, this time a small blue figure. "IS EVERYONE INSANE?!" I chased after both of them, now pissed. I'll kick both of their asses if I have to!

* * *

Riku took a deep breath. "I think _that_ is a good spot to stop for a while." Naomi snapped to life, trails of tears coming down her face in a violent stream.

"Nuu! Keep going!"

Riku furrowed his brow, "I would, but I don't think you can much more of this."

"No! No-no-no, I'm okay. I'm fine, I'm okay!" She argued, her vigorous crying betraying her words.

"You already knew all this, why are you reacting like this?"

"Because! I don't know, it's just so… so sad!" She yelled shaking her head.

"Alright, calm down. You're gonna make yourself sick." She pouted, leaning on Riku.

"Don't wanna go to bed..." She said, frowning.

Riku sighed. "Well I'm not telling anymore right now. We'll just have to watch a movie or something."

"Zombies!" Naomi suddenly shouted.

Riku jumped. "Wh-What?"

"Zombie movie! Wanna watch a zombie movie!"

"Fine, fine." He started toward the exit.

Naomi turned toward the camera, "Once again, sorry about taking forever, we'll try to start again as soon as we can. Goodnight people inside the camera that I'm imagining in my head." She said the last bit with a big grin and then chased after Riku. "Imma nom nom on your brains!" The sound of struggling was then heard.

"Get off me!"

"Never, you're mine!"


	5. Chapter 5

Riku yawned heavily, looking rather tired. "Naomi... thought it was a good idea to wake me up _early_ for this." The tone of his voice made it obvious that this upset him. Naomi, who was behind Riku, tugged a large pillow to the spot next to him. "That is so unfair." He said, glaring at her. "You can't sleep while I talk. Not when you're the one who got the bright idea to do it now."

"I'm not sleeping, I'm just... getting comfortable." Naomi said as she curled up in a ball on top of the pillow with her head raised.

"Sure ya are." Riku rolled his eyes. "I guess I should go ahead and start."

"Yay!"

"Just remember, you pass out and I'm locking you in here." Riku snidely remarked.

"Still a psychic type! Just reminding you." Naomi stuck her tongue out.

"Then I'll just have to hide that pillow from you, too."

She gasped, "You wouldn't! This is my favourite pillow! How dare you! Villain!"

He smirked, "Don't pass out then, sweetie." She huffed, pouting a little as Riku started.

* * *

POV- "Riku"

I chased after the two figures, absolutely livid. I don't usually ask for much, but now is not the time to fuck with me. I felt my eye twitch as I sprinted after them. I'm going to kick their asses! I weaved through the trees, trying to catch up. They were much faster than me though, so I was starting to lose them. I stopped for a second, catching my breath. There's no way I was gonna catch up to them. I sighed, regretting having lost my temper. I'm so much further from Blackthorn now. This was the untame forest as well. Not many humans ever go through here, since they favoured the frozen path. That probably says a few things about this place.

"Give Rii back!" A voice shouted a little bit ahead of me. " Oh shit!" I flinched as suddenly a blue thing flew at me. I hopped out of the way just barely. A loud thunk signified that it had hit a tree. It was a Riolu? I thought those were only in Sinnoh. Was he one of the ones I was chasing? I saw that he was injured. A long claw mark ran straight across his chest, he was losing quite a bit of blood.

"What the hell?" I ran over to him to see if he was okay. He was knocked unconscious, a huge knot on his head where he had hit the tree. "Hey! Wake up! What happened?" I nudged him, a little relieved he was still breathing. What did this to him? He opened his eyes slowly, but then jumped up, growling. Only to fall to his knees. He groaned in pain, grasping at his chest.

"I'm so useless! I didn't even land a single hit on him! Damnit!" He fell down a little more and started pounding his fists into the ground. "He wasn't even trying!"

 _Is… Is he ignoring me?_ "Um… Hello?"

He jumped up again. "Rii! I'm coming, just wait for me!" I sighed. _He's ignoring me._

He started forward, but I stood in his path. "Hey! Calm down! You're bleeding to death. Running is the last thing you want to do." I said, trying to reason with him.

He glared at me and snarled with ferocity, which didn't fit with his small figure. "That doesn't matter! Rii is in danger!"

"Oh, so you can see me! What a relief." He did a somersault over my sarcasm and ran back to where he was thrown from. _Okay..._ seeing that I started doubting I could have "beat his ass" like I had originally planned. I was far from a "seasoned battler" considering I've never actually been in a fight. A somersault wasn't even necessary, what a show-off.

"W-Wait!" I followed after, feeling a little uneasy. Just a little further up ahead I found him crouched down in some bushes, from what I could tell he was waiting for something. He didn't even flinch as I came up beside him. In front of us was a small clearing with two pokemon in it, one of them unconscious. I recognized them to be a zorua and zoroark from Unova. The zoroark stood over the conked out zorua, but his attention was elsewhere. He looked directly at the blue light that was quite a distance away, the light was fading away now.

The zoroark chuckled, "I'm not gonna make it there in time. Ah well… I can't believe she actually did it though. Taking the alakazam was definitely worth it!" His chuckle started to grow louder until he was laughing maniacally. I grew more and more nervous by the second. The riolu was biting his lip as he kept his sights on the zorua. I'd guess that she was "Rii". Looking around, I found that other pokemon were starting to gather too, curious as to what was happening. The zoroark stopped, closing his eyes and relaxing.

After a moment, he smiled and looked around. " _You lot_ will be the ones to spread word of my... _prophecy_." His grin stretched so much wider than it should giving him a horrifying face as his body was engulfed in what looked like a strange tint of fire. Almost like the aura some pokemon use, just a different colour... The nearby Pokemon, as well as myself could only stare wide-eyed in fear at the zoroark. I couldn't look away, no matter how hard I tried. He prattled on, his voice seemingly echoed in my mind. "The legendaries that so many of you view as 'all-powerful' will soon be forced to take heed and bow their head for all the horrific things they chose _NOT_ to prevent, and _we_ shall take their heads as compensation!" He spread out his arms. "Arceus, himself, will give in to us and a new world, a better world will be created! One without war. Without grief. One future generations will thrive in happily!"

"What the hell is with this guy?" I asked the riolu.

The blue canine merely shook his head. "Just some batshit crazy person. It doesn't matter. I just have to save Rii."

The red aura he emitted grew even larger. I know what his kind is famous for, but this is no illusion, this is sheer power. "I'm sure many of you have your doubts… As well as fear for what I say... Here..." His aura dissipated and he stood as he did before with a cocky grin. "I'm not the one to be afraid of." He held his arms behind his back, as if to show us that he meant no harm to us. "

"Someone you should be afraid of though... is Mew!" He said that as if it was the most simple thing he's said so far. Why Mew? She's like the guardian of life, right? We should be afraid of her?

The riolu scoffed. "Sure, dumbass. Let's all be scared of psychic, floating cotton candy" I furrowed my brow at what he said. He's taking all this way too easily. I sighed, thinking about how I could so easily be watching cartoons instead of this right now...

"That huge spike of energy that nearly filled Johto just a moment ago, _that was caused by her!_ " I was then hit with a splitting headache as images appeared in my head. It was of Mew? She looked pretty banged up, in the image she was obviously in distress screaming something at what appeared to be a human. When the image disappeared, another took its place. This one of Mew being surrounded by energy as she appeared to be trying to do something. I couldn't make heads or tails of it. Also! How the hell did he get in my head?! I'm a dark type, and so is he! I wasn't aware that zoroarks were versed in any kind of psychic abilities. He continued on. "Everyone and everything has their end. Everything dies sooner or later. Right?!" He shouted to the pokemon around. None of them answered, much too timid and frightened to do so. "This should include the legends as well! But these legends?! That we all put above us thinking them to be perfect beings? They are too afraid to face death. And Mew? She has just cheated death! Twice now! She made... _an abomination_." He said the last bit with poison.

"Then again… I'm quite the abomination, myself." He kept preaching away as I started to wonder what exactly was stopping me from just leaving. "As most of you have probably guessed, I am not a normal zoroark. Because of humans that share the way I think, I was given life! To carry on their beliefs! Not just life though," he raised an arm and it was engulfed in the aura. "But power as well. I can take on the abilities of other beings as I wish. Because of the ability I had before this one, I was able to see into the future… And boy did I see some interesting things. Listen and become enraptured by the prophecy of the three who will shape the future. Insanity, desperation, and frustration. All caused by the horrible things that this "wonderful world" has to offer. The insanity of a lost child that lost his name, mind, and body. The desperation of the failure of a father who harbours only hate for the world. And finally, the frustration of a half-breed that is accepted by no one! These three will come together after the embodiment of innocence commits the unthinkable. They will be the ones to introduce all legends to death and gain a power beyond all imagination! With this power, the three will bring forth the creation of a new world. Conflict will no longer be existent."

"My name is Mael and after years of experimentation, I am the first half-breed between humans and pokemon! And I'm going to bring this backwards ass world to its knees." Mael kicked the zorua under him. "My half-sister could attest to this if it wasn't for her little problem. She's attempted to kill me many times over, chickening out every single time. I guess when you get down to it, it's difficult to kill your own sibling. That's really the only reason I haven't ripped her throat out, yet. And then there's her little guardian." He chuckled at this. The riolu was trembling with what I thought was fear, but looking at how tightly he clenched his fists I realized it was rage. "Now go, spread the word of what is to come." Is he not intimidated at all? He stood up and walked forward, stopping right in front of Mael. Most of the pokemon fled, which I probably should've done, too. I was frozen stiff, watching riolu going into what was probably gonna be a very one-sided fight. "I'm a little surprised you aren't dead yet. Maybe I should have thrown you a little harder." The riolu just stared at him in the eyes with such malice that if looks could kill, Mael would be dead twenty times over. "Not much of a talker, are you?"

"Go fuck yourself." He simply said.

Mael laughed. "You're certainly a feisty one. I wonder how much skin I'll have peeled off of you before you lose that resolve." My heart stopped a little at the terrible thing he had just said... The riolu only huffed, rolling his eyes. "You're a rather ineffective guardian, aren't you? Considering the one you're supposed to be 'guarding' is unconscious while you are about to be torn apart." He laughed to himself. "So, any last words?"

"Yeah, take your prophecy and shove it so far up your own ass that-

"Okay then." Mael dashed forward, grabbing him by the throat and lifts him into the air. He formed a ball of that aura and shoves it into the riolu's shoulder, who screams out in pain.I felt like I was gonna be sick.

"Stop!" I shout before I realize what I'm doing. Oddly enough, Mael actually stops what he was doing, his aura fading away. The fur and skin on the riolu's shoulder looked like it was burned away. I immediately regret shouting when he glares at me. I step out of the bushes, feeling my heartbeat skyrocket.

"And who... are you?" Mael asks, continuing to stare into my very soul.

"Th-That's not important."I almost whimper. I was completely out of my comfort zone.

"Then you're not important." He threw a ball of energy at me, Out of pure instinct, I jump above it, missing it by only an inch. I sprint forward grabbing the zorua in my mouth before running behind a tree. The tree was then hit hard, the trunk was torn in half!. It fell to the side, luckily not on us. I shook the zorua, trying to wake her. What the hell was I doing? She's his sister so maybe she's strong, too.

"Wake up, damnit!" I shook her even more. I noticed a few berries next to the trunk of the destroyed tree. They must have fallen when the tree went down. I searched for one that could help. Not knowing what any of them are I gave up and grabbed a random one and popped it into her mouth. I moved her jaw to help her chew it. Her face started to grow red, very red.

"A-AH HOT-HOT-HOT!" She jumped to life and started to run around in a circle. My heart sank. She sounded young, very young. Looking closer she had to be like maybe ten or twelve. She was now licking the ground, I guess to alleviate what I guess was a cheri berry "W-who are you? Why would you do this to me? Where's Wesley?" I didn't get a chance to try and answer any of her questions because the both of us were thrown back. She screamed, seeing Mael. "M-Monster!" She then saw the riolu, still held up by him. She gasped in horror. "Wesley, what happened? You're hurt!" She really didn't grasp the situation, but how could she? She was just a child!

I jumped up and stood in front of her. So that I was between her and Mael. I brought her into this fight like an idiot, I can't let her be hurt. She just looked back and forth between everything that was happening. Completely lost at what was happening. Mael threw the riolu named Wesley and turned his complete attention to us. I stood my ground as he smirked at me. I tried to tackle him and he backhanded me. I flew pretty far away and I hit my head against the ground, hard.

" _Morning sis_ , nice to see you awake."

"Wh-Who?"

"Aww, you don't remember me? That's real hurtful, Lucy.

"Th-That's not..."

"Oh yeah, you're calling yourself Rii now, huh? That's a big smack right in our mother's face for naming you. No matter, it's all the same." He laughed as he walked over to Wesley "I hope you enjoy the view... And _please_ , beg me to stop. Scream your little heart out. I'm going to torture your little boyfriend to death as you watch. Maybe then you won't be so quick to spit in the face of our mother. Just know that I'm doing this for your sake, Lucy"

"P-Please… don't…" I tried to move, but my body defied me, I was starting to feel faint. I heard Wesley's screams again, but it was suddenly stopped short. My vision faded to black before I could tell what was happening.

I heard a growl that didn't belong to Mael or Rii. "Get the _fuck_ off of him!" An explosion then shook the ground beneath me as I passed out.

* * *

"Action!" Naomi shouted. "Fighting and stuff!"

Riku looked at her with a little confusion. "Yeah, I guess that's one way of putting it."

"Drama! Story!"

"Naomi?..."

"I am! very tired!" Naomi shouted as she hopped onto Riku's back. "Carry me, my loyal servant!"

"Riku rolled his eyes, "It's a little early, but I guess we can take a nap."

"Less yapping! More _nyapping_!" She ordered.

"Fine, fine. Till next time everyone." Riku walked out with Naomi on his back. She was already snoring as he made his way out.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Hey!_ That's the wrong way! Get back here!" Naomi shouted, standing next to what appeared to be the exit.

Surprisingly, instead of Riku, a feminine voice yelled in response. "No! You can't make me!"

"But you promised..." Naomi pouted.

"I didn't promise a damn thing! I said maybe!"

"But.. but _Allllleeeex_.." She whined. She gasped and jumped back as a blast of fire flew into the attic. "H-Hey!"

"Don't you 'but Alex' me!"

"You didn't have to attack me!" She bit back. "And Riku! You don't get to choose, get back in here! The camera is already on!" Riku audibly groaned from the exit. "And bring Alex with you!" Naomi ordered, flashing a smile at the camera. "Sorry! Technical malfunctions and all that, we'll start soon~"

"You touch me and you'll be a pile of ash." Alex threatened.

"Yea-yea I've heard it all before. Just keep in mind the last time you outright refused her something." Riku said. There was a deathly silence before the umbreon hopped up into the room. Behind him, a female vulpix reluctantly climbed in. The vulpix looked normal other than her hairstyle being a little longer and down, covering one of her eyes rather than curled up.

"Fine, you win..." The vulpix said, avoiding eye contact with Naomi.

"Yay!" Naomi tackled her. "I'm so happy you're doing this! You're the best, Alex!"

Alex struggled, trying to get away from her. "This is a one-time thing! Hear that? This is it! Not two times. Not three times. Not four times. Once!" She said, sounding as if she was lecturing a child. In this case, she may as well have been.

"That's okay!" Naomi grinned widely, obviously enjoying herself. She looked to the camera before pointing a paw at Alex. "This is Alex. She is my best friend! And today, she's going to be the one telling us stuff!"

Alex cleared her throat, straightening herself. "Yeah, and I'll be starting from when I first met Naomi near my old den. This takes place in a small patch of forest between Ecruteak and Mahogony."

"Good luck!~" Naomi said as she snuggled next to Riku, ready to enjoy "story time" Alex rolled her eyes and started.

* * *

POV- "Alex"

I landed on my face right in the mud. I winced at the pain and rubbed my nose. "Fine! Keep the stupid den! See if I care, you… you simpletons!" I couldn't think of anything better to say… I was ignored as my _attacker_ went inside. This is now the third time I've had my den stolen from me. I shook my head. The growlithe was just trying to be friendly, and then it starts storming and the child runs straight into a wall screaming about the rain filling up my cave or some nonsense. I couldn't help but to laugh my tail off when he freaked out. It's not like I knew he had a hulking arcanine for a brother. It's not fair at all. I let him inside in the first place, didn't I?

After a rather one-sided battle, I found out that fire doesn't affect arcanines much… I probably should have noticed that a little faster, but now... I'm sitting here in the mud... homeless. My chest tightened up as I went into a coughing fit. Damnit… not now… I rolled onto my feet and stood up. I ended up looking into the sky, dark clouds filling almost all of it. I felt the rain wash through my fur, and I won't lie, a few tears as well. I shook my head quietly and looked down trying to catch my breath. A deep sigh escaped me before I decided to take shelter under some of the trees. I'll just have to find a new den... again. I started off to the west, maybe I could try out Olivine city. A beach does sound nice... I stared off into space, thinking about being curled up on the warm sand as the sun beats down on me with enough heat to make any fire type super comfortable. I couldn't help but smile thinking about that euphoric relaxation.

I didn't notice as I passed an eevee until she interrupted my thoughts. "Ex-Excuse me? Miss?.. Miss vulpix?" That's odd, not many pokemon know manners...

I looked down to her. She was just a few inches shorter than me, and she was soaking wet. How long had she been in the rain? "An eevee? Shouldn't you be hiding in case a trainer sees you and makes you their trophy?"

The eevee's eyes widened, taking a step back. "What?! W-Why would a trainer want to catch me?" Before I could say anything else she shook her head, "I mean, um... do you know where we are?" She looked down, shuffling her paws.

"Where we are?" I repeated, looking at her a little incredulously "Are you lost?"

She gave a forced smile. "You could say that..."

"Well... We're right near the entrance to Mahogany town." I answered, honestly a little worried for this kit.

She stayed silent for a moment before nodding. "Yeaaah... I have no idea where that is."

"Where exactly are you trying to go? I could at least point you the right way."

"I- uh, I'm... not sure, I don't even know what I should be doing... What would I even start to do?" She grabbed her head with both paws. "I… I don't know!" She suddenly burst into tears.

"A-Ah… um…" I was completely taken aback. I looked around before looking back at her.I bit my tongue, unsure of what to say. I probably shouldn't… leave her like this... "Do you... have any family? Or friends?"

"Maybe, but... I doubt they'd recognize me as this." She said quietly still very much in tears.

I scratched the back of my head, "Recognize you as what?"

"As.. as this!" She exclaimed, standing on her back legs and pointing to her body.

As an eevee?.." I cocked my head, very confused.

She looked off to the side. "Y-Yeah… I'm not a… pokemon…" I backed up a little without meaning to. Not a pokemon? What's that supposed to mean? "N-No, really!" She edged forward and honestly made me want to back up even more. "I am. I... can't prove it... I don't remember much of anything before a few hours ago. I'm… human… I think."

I started to walk away. "Um... I wish you luck with all that... I sort of have to go. I'll see you around, I guess."

"W-Wait!" I jumped at her outburst. She doesn't appear to be very strong, but this crazy thing was unnerving. Looking back, she was behind me. She was letting her tail run along the ground. "Could you... I mean, What's your name?.." She wiped her face in her fur.

"M-My name?" The question caught me off-guard. Most would just call me vulpix and leave it at that. "Normally, pokemon just call each other whatever they are."

She looked at me in wonder, "Really? That's so weird though..."

I coughed a little. She's projecting, calling other things weird. "Yeah, and my name is Alex." I haven't used that name in a long time, but it is technically my name.

She gave a friendly smile. "Well, Alex, I just wanted to say that you're really cute!" I simply blinked, dumbfounded. What? Wasn't she in tears just a few seconds ago? And now she's complimenting my appearance… "Especially with your hair like that! It's so cute!" I blushed heavily, although it was hidden by my fur. She's distracting me! I was leaving and she roped me back in! "Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Naomi, nice to meet you."

"Uh-um, it's nice to meet you too... I suppose. We-Well, see you later..." I turned to leave again. She smiled and walked away as well, her tail still dragging. I sighed, stopping again. "Naomi?" She whipped around. "You shouldn't let your tail drag, it'll get dirty and you could get a cold."

She looked behind her, and her tail popped up wagging a little. Her face brightened up. "I have a tail! Er… still not used to this. Thank you, Alex." Not used to? I frowned at her answer. "Hey! You probably shouldn't go that way either."

"Hmm?"

The storm is only getting worse in that direction, and the rain can upset your internal fire if you stay in it for too long. That could possibly even kill you…" Naomi informed me.

My eyes widened. "What are you, a doctor?"

"Ha! As if they'd trust me enough to make me a doctor!"

"Huh?..."

Her eyes went a bit unfocused, deep in thought. She blinked a few times before looking at me again. "Not sure... Anyways! I also know that you're not as young as you look. You have to be somewhere between fifteen and eighteen. And even though you're wild now, you weren't always." She said this all without missing a beat. What the hell? How does she know all this. I stared at her in disbelief. She wasn't psychic, and she couldn't have guessed all of that... Could she?

"How do you know all this?" I questioned.

She cocked her head before pointing to my neck. "Collar."

My eye twitched and I put my head in my paws. It's been a long day. I had a black collar and I completely forgot about it. "Wait, what about my age then?"

"Umm… I don't know. Just did." I started laughing, I don't know what it is with this eevee, she's like a ball of weirdness. "What's so funny? She asked.

"I'm not sure" I started, before I could say something else, I started coughing again.

She rushed over to me with worry in her eyes. "Are.. are you okay?"

After a minute I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit under the weather.

She frowned, "Then you definitely shouldn't go deeper into that storm!" I scoffed. Now she's lecturing me. She's too odd.

"Well I have to if I want to get to Olivine."

She shook her head, looking up to me with pleading eyes. "Please… don't. I don't want you to get even more sick… or worse." I felt that tug my heartstrings.

"Uuuuugh, fine. I won't. What should I do then? I've no den." I wasn't completely sure why I was asking her.

"You should come with me if you want! You're my only friend right now." She said, beaming.

"But you don't know where you're going."

She giggled, "Oh yeah! Where would you like to go? I could go with you! As long as it's this way, though."

I shook my head. This is insane... and I'm listening to her! If I can't go to Olivine, I guess I could try out Cherrygrove. I've heard the people there are inviting of the wild pokemon, too. "I guess I'm headed to Cherrygrove."

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds epic. Let's go!"

"I-I didn't say you could..." I trailed off. She was bouncing with enthusiasm. What do I do?.. I can't just abandon her, but I don't even know her. I mean, it would be nice to have somebody to travel with... Damnit! She's winning! "Alright." I said, defeated. "Let's go."

"Yay! She cheered, running a circle around me. "I get to protect a sick vulpix!" She stumbled on her tail and face-planted.

"I feel _so much safer_." I said sarcastically. She yipped, probably not noticing my sarcasm. "Don't make such a big deal about it, okay? It's probably just the flu or something."

"Aye, Aye!" She gave a salute.

I sighed again. "Let's get a move-on then. We can probably reach Mahogony town in an hour. We can find shelter and maybe something to eat there." She walked next to me with a pep in her step. The kids nowadays are so weird. "Wait. How old are you."

She grinned. "Nineteen! Probably." I looked back to her. "What?" She's two years older than me? She still acts and sounds like a child…

"Then again I could be completely wrong." She shrugged. I shook my head and walked forward.

* * *

Alex nodded. "And that's all you're getting from me. Naomi made me do it because I wouldn't let her introduce me. Only Arceus knows how that would've went..."

Naomi then tackled her. "And then we became the bestest of friends! The best in the whole wide world!"

"Yupp." Alex scoffed. "Well it's getting a little late for me so I'm going to go pass out or something. Bye-bye."

Naomi waved goodbye and they all left the room as she jumped on top of Riku, who didn't even flinch as she landed on his back. She bit onto his ear. "To war! My mighty steed! Also I'm hungry..."

"A-Ahh teeth! Naomi less teeth!" He yelled. She giggled as they disappeared from view.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning!" Naomi quickly yipped, full of energy. She swayed her tail back and forth, leaning on Riku. "Its Riku's go again, but don't worry! I'm gonna do the next chapter. Where me and Alex start our best friend adventure." Riku shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Don't sass me, boy!" Naomi headbutted Riku and froze there. She recoiled back, holding her forehead. "Owwie..."

"Really Naomi? A Headbutt?" Riku chastised, completely unaffected.

"Shut up... I forgot how hard your head is..."

Riku snorted. "Of course you did. Alright, let me see. Hopefully, you didn't injure yourself too much."

Naomi shook her head. "Nuh-uh! I'm fine!" She kept her paws on her head.

Riku stepped forward. "Oh come on. Just let-"

"Nuu!" Naomi darted away. "Not allowed!" She jumped onto a box, sticking her tongue out at him.

Riku facepalmed, sighing heavily. "Please, Naomi? You've got me all worried."

She looked at him for a second, thinking. "Do you really mean it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do." She jumped down and wobbled over to Riku, who got closer as well. When they were face to face, Naomi moved her paw."I don't see any-"

She popped forward, poking his nose with her own. "Boop!"

Riku jumped slightly. "Ah- um... alright then." His cheeks flushed. "A-Anyways, let's start the story." Naomi smiled, giving a happy yipp.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

POV- "Riku"

I woke up to my head pounding. I bit my lip grasping at my head, trying to somehow relieve some of the pain. I found some bandages wrapped around my skull. What happened? I was in a bed, a medical center bed. I must've been injured... My eyes widened as the memories of what had happened filled me. What was going on? He barely even hit me and I was put into the pokecenter?! Just how hard was I thrown? My thoughts went to the other two. The little zorua and the riolu. What became of them? Are they dead? I shivered at the thought. My migraine still kept on as I sat up.

I was quickly met with a paper cup in the face. I flinched back. The cup had two strangely coloured capsules inside of it. Looking up, it was a nurse with bags under her eyes, she must've been exhausted. "Take these." She said, sounding tired. "They'll reduce the pain." I didn't argue and did as she said. The pills were chewable so that pokemon could take them, but they still didn't taste good at all. "You were out for two days. With a concussion like the one you had, you're lucky not to be in a coma right now. Or worse."

"Where am I" I asked. My main concern was of Michael. He's probably worried to death right now. I did promise that I'd be back soon and then I was knocked unconscious for two days apparently. I just hope I'm still near Blackthorn.

She shushed me, shaking her head "I have no idea what you said." She yawned heavily, betraying just how tired she was. "You probably have a bunch of questions, but my chansey is busy keeping your friend alive, and we are the only two here at the moment." My friend? The nurse seemed to read my mind and continued. "The Riolu is in emergency care and his recovery will take much more time than yours will. We've already had to restart his heart twice, so he's been under twenty-four hour surveillance. He needed several skin grafts for the second and third degree burns. His fur will grow back and cover it, but he'll bare the scars for the rest of his life. He's lucky to be a steel type. And that the burns weren't caused by fire. I've personally never seen anything like this." Damn... and I thought I was hurt bad. Poor guy. I even felt a little sympathy for him. "Regardless, you will be staying here for at least the rest of the day. Your trainer's daughter brought you all here and she said she would get him and bring him here as soon as possible. They'll probably be by to visit you within the hour." I felt a little relieved. Michael already knew. "I would've let the deviant explain this, but I doubt she could manage that without breaking something." She pointed to some seats on the other side of the room. I spotted the zorua from before sitting there.

"Hello!" Rii shouted, spastically waving her paw. I was a little confused on why she was in my room, though. I gave a weak smile, waving back.

The nurse once again answered. "She's not allowed back in the riolu's room. I hope that you're sensible enough to get it through to her." She put a bowl with some food in front of me and then left the room. I took a few bites of the weird pebble food, but I wasn't really that hungry. To tell the truth, I felt more like I was about to vomit. I guess it's from everything that had happened. And then there's this sinking feeling in my stomach. That zoroark, Mael... he didn't seem like the type to give mercy, so why are all of us alive?

The zorua walked over to my bed and hopped up. I only looked at her. I couldn't think of what I wanted to ask first. This zorua was just a child, after all. "So..." She started, a little shy. "Are you... gonna eat that?" I looked from her to the food. I shook my head, pushing it over to her a little. "Sweet!" She quickly started to devour the food. All her shyness disappeared. She acted as if she was starving.

"R-Rii?" I said, finding my words.

She looked up from her food, licking her lips. "You know my name? Did Wesley tell you?"

"The riolu was shouting your name, saying he was going to save you." I answered.

She grinned. "Yeah, that's Wesley, he does that alot. He's very adamant about protecting me."

I nodded. "Well, do you know what happened? Why did the zoroark let us live?" She shrugged and started eating again. "You don't remember anything? You were the only one conscious."

She frowned. "I don't know. The weird guy said some weird stuff. Then there was a boom, I think. And now we're all in the pokecenter."

My ear twitched. "Yep, that explains everything." I sarcastically replied. She didn't respond as she finished off the bowl. I shook my head. "Alright, one more question. I don't mean to be rude, but why are you in my room?"

"I'm not allowed in Wes's room. The nurse got mad because I.. might've tried to... feed him grass." She turned away from me, unable to supress her giggles. I could only look at her incrediously. Wesley nearly died and she tries to feed him grass? "Don't look at me like that! I couldn't help it. He was just lying there with his mouth open. It'd be wrong of me not to try something!" She snapped, sounding silly. "Anyway, who are you? I asked before, but then you got smacked."

"My name's Riku." I answered. She was definitely a child, even if she didn't talk like it. I was about to say something else, but was interrupted when someone else walked in. It was a middle-aged woman with a bright sun dress on. I quickly recognized her. "Suzy?" It was Michael's daughter.

"Hey bud, it's good to see you awake. You really gave me and my old man a scare." She gave a warm smile. She seemed to be tired, too. She scratched the top of my head."It's a good thing you're okay." She then noticed Rii. "Hey, you. How've you been?" Rii chirped, wagging her tail happily. "Well aren't you a li'l cutie. My daughter would love you, probably." She picked Rii up. Rii yipped, liking the attention. The door slung open again as Michael came through.

"Is he okay?!" He saw me and started to relax, catching his breath. "Thank goodness. Suzy called me and I nearly had a heart attack."

Suzy chuckled. "You're getting too old for this, you geezer." He ignored her comment and went over to me.

"You alright, Riku?" I looked away a little, nodding. This was the second time I've been in a pokecenter, so it all wasn't anything new. But they really didn't have to worry so much. I appreciate it, but I don't know... being emotionally close to others makes me feel a little nervous. Rii then jumped on top of Michael's head. She wanted his attention, too. He laughed heartily and pulled her off. "You're an excitable one, aren't you?" She playfully nipped at his hands as he continued chuckling. "Okay okay, I'll put you down. He placed her on my bed. So you're finally making some friends, Riku?" I shrugged. I don't know if I'd call us friends. So far, the only thing that's happened between us is I force-fed her a berry to wake her up, and then a few moments ago when we talked for maybe a minute. He then turned to Suzy again. "So what are we going to do about the zorua and the other anyways?"

"Well, I had to catch both of them to bring them here, so I guess it's really up to them if they wanna stay with us. I'm perfectly okay with them doing so. You should've seen what was left of where I found them. Riku and the riolu were both knocked out, but the riolu looked much worse off. I saw some pokemon running off in the distance, but I don't know if it had anything to do with what happened. And then there was the little zorua, who was asleep in the middle of a huge crater. I haven't even a clue what to make of it all."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She nodded. "Wow. It's a good thing everyone's alive, then.

"It sure is, It also seems we'll be in Mahogany for a while, as well.

"I'm fine by that. Just means I can see my granddaughter for a little while longer."

Suzy smiled softly. "Dad, we've got to talk about you starting your expeditions again."

He rolled his eyes. "Not this again. Suzy, you know how I feel about retirement."

"I know, but you've got all of us terrified of what could happen." Suzy gestured to the door and they both left through it to talk privately.

"They're really nice." Rii said dreamily.

I looked back to her. "So you want to stay with us?" I didn't really feel one way or the other about it, so I was fine with it.

"Definitely! I just have to make Wes be okay with it." I nodded and lied down again. Even though I haven't been awake long, I felt exhausted. I was almost instantly asleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"It's difficult to imagine Wes in a bed for that long." Naomi said.

Riku grunted. "I didn't know it back then, but one of the big reasons Wesley had someone watching him at all times was because he tried escaping a bunch, shouting that he was gonna kill that zoroark.

Naomi giggled. "That sounds like him." She pushed Riku a little. "I bet they can't wait until when we meet."

Riku shrugged, "Maybe."

She stuck her tongue out, "Well I can't wait."

"Hm, at least it's soon then."

"Yus! Just a little longer!" She grinned. "But for now..." She whispered into Riku's ear.

"You're not gonna tell them about that." Riku simply said.

"But.."

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"But what if-"

"N-O. Not gonna happen."

She chuckled. "That really pushes your buttons, huh?" She whispered in his ear again. His eye twitched.

"Alright, chamra off." He headed over to the camera, trying to turn it off.

"It's _camera_ , dum dum."

"Don't give a damn, turn this thing off." He snapped.

She kept laughing. "It's the big button on the side"


End file.
